


Santa Tell Me

by Gaydemonprince



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Brothers, Gay, M/M, Newt is scared, Sibling Incest, Theseus loves Newt, but in a okay way, leta knows, theseus is a hugger, theseus misses newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 03:51:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17236871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaydemonprince/pseuds/Gaydemonprince
Summary: Just some fanfic to go along with your main dish of scamandercest.I got this off my tumblr @mr-scamandercest if you would like to read and see more of these two.





	Santa Tell Me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Ariana Grande's "Santa Tell Me"

So this is inspired by “Santa Tell Me” by Ariana Grande. Theseus keeps forgiving his brother for leaving but around every Chrstimas he becomes happy because his brother will be coming back home but he never does. Finally Theseus’ wish comes true.

—

It’s Christmas Eve and Theseus is furious. How could Newt do this to him for the fourth year in a row? Theseus hated it when Newt left and ever since he had Theseus has been waiting for his brother to come home. This year instead of being excited and eating by the door he’s decided he’s going to spend this Christmas with his girlfriend, Leta.

“Dear, you mustn’t worry. Newt will come this year.” Leta stands and walks over to a very tense Theseus. She starts rubbing his shoulders and finally she feels him loosen up.

“But he never does Leta. I wait and wait and wait but I’m disappointed every year. That’s my present from Newt.” Theseus pushes away from Leta and walks over to the fireplace. His eyes watch the flames dance and twirl in the pit, just as his stomach is doing.

 

You see, Leta has known Newt and Theseus since they were kids. She’s watched them grow up into fine and strong men. When Christmas comes around she remembers the times when they use to all playing in the snow but now every Christmas she watched Theseus’ heart get broken a little more than the year before. Leta knows how much her significant other loves his brother and for a while now it seems that Theseus was starting to fall out of love with his brother.

 

“This year I have to be smart and not give him anymore chances. I’m tired of this!” Theseus looks up at the photo of Newt and him as kids. They looked so happy back then and it hurt to even see Newt’s face. This is the photo their parents took on the night of Christmas, or better known as when they fell in love.

It was a quick fling that turned into something more. They were both in Hogwarts and Theseus started to ‘see’Newt inside his chambers.

“Dear, you know he loves you. He always has and always will. Newt is a busy adult now and he’s probably busy out in Africa saving some beast from traps.” Leta walks over to Theseus once again and places a hand on his cheek.

“I know it’s just…. I miss him.”

“I know Theseus, and I do too, but I know that’s we shouldn’t be depressed over it. Let’s go to bed.”

Theseus focuses on his girlfriend and smiles a sad smile. “Okay we can go to bed. Thank you Leta.”

She smiles and both of them walk up the stairs.

(Time skip because who cares about the rest)

A sound is heard from down stairs and it makes Theseus wake up. He looks around the room and notices some light shinning underneath the door. He turns to his girlfriend and decides he wouldn’t bother her anymore.

Theseus stands up and walks over to the door. He slowly opens it and walks down the stairs cautiously. He holds his wand close and gets ready to fight the intruder. Theseus hears a shy voice and a smile forms on his lips.

“Why are you always causing trouble? Be a good Niffler this year!”

Theseus walks around the corner and spots Newt digging into the tree to find the creature. He smiles as his brother tries to be quiet and not disturb the house.

“No treat for you tomorrow if you don’t stop!”

Theseus approaches his brother from behind and slowly wraps his arms around the younger wizard. Newt freezes and stops what he’s doing.

“Where have you been Newt?”

Newt relaxes into his brother’s embrace and sighs.

“I’ve been working on my book. It’s really coming along.”

“Why haven’t you visited or sent a letter?”

Newt turns around and looks up at his brother’s face. He blushes and looks down as Theseus stares at Newt intensely.

“How are you and Leta?”

“Don’t change the subject little brother.”

Newt huffs and shifts around. Theseus puts his hand under his brother’s chin and makes him look at him.

“I was afraid.”

“Afraid of what Newt?”

“Of love. I was starting to fall for you and I was scared.”

Theseus face turns into shock. Newt let’s a tear fall down his cheek and the older brother quickly catches it with his thumb.

“You were scared because you love me?”

“No, I was scared because you were in love with Leta. I didn’t want to end your love with her so I left.”

Neither brother said anything as the wind blew outside and the snow fell.

“I love you too. I did fall in love with Leta and I still do love her but she isn’t you and I can’t live without you.”

Newt beams up at his older brother and closes the gap between them, locking their lips together.

Leta stands at the top of the steps, with a Niffler in her arms and smiles down at her boys. She loves Theseus but she knows he’s better it’s Newt and she accepts that.

“Merry Christmas boys.”

Both of the Scamander brothers pull away from each other and blush up at the stairs.


End file.
